Punishment
by Michelle Mystery
Summary: An outcast of a land of demons is sentenced to spend some time with a true outcast of life. Now she must learn the ways of a different form of fox demon before she can get back home. And learn to suffer the true Punishment. Fanfic between Naruto and OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sentencing

Darkness, with only the sounds of chains rattling to reveal that this was more than just the infinite void that we were threatened with as cubs. The memory of the Elders hoving over us to tell us that our sins would send us into a never-ending silence. Where we would just float with nothing to hold onto. I could feel nothing beneath me. Only chains holding up my cold, scarred body. Holding it up in a dark room that smelled of the filth that had poured in from the cities above the Underground Halls. They sent sinners down below to meet with the counsel to decide that if our sins were too bad to repair, or if we could be saved.

My fourth meeting with the counsel. I knew how this would play out. I shut my eyes, and wait for the bright light to flicker on my bare self. They stripped you down, and made sure you could see yourself, so you may see the shame that you've put on your own skin. The light came on, and I cringed.

"Open your eyes, killer." Said the head of the counsel. His voice was deep and masculine, and he had the hefty body to match his threats and tones. I flickered open my left eye and stared ahead of me. I was above the Main Chamber's stoned floor. The walls surrounded us, marked with green slime riddled with disease and bacteria.

"Don't you dare touch me this time!" I screamed as I pulled on all four chains that were latched tightly to each of my four limbs. I pulled on my leg chains the most. I would not allow these... disgusting men... to gaze upon the area that we only allowed our mates to touch. I hissed at them. "This is wrong!"

"What you've done is wrong!" Shouted the head counsel leader. Four men surrounded him. If not for these chains, they'd be dead by now.

"I've done nothing wrong!" I persisted in pulling and struggling. I had to break free. This was pure torture, this exposure. Four times and I still wasn't used to it.

"You've killed a head male in the process of this year's mating ritual! The worst sin of all, you murderer." I heard talk amongst the others. Words of cursings and slander upon my name. A Fox Demon murderer, they continuously called me.

"He mounted me without my permission, against my will!" I screamed as the memory, the horror, the fear I felt, returned back before my eyes. I was just returned to my small home, fruits and various exotics foods in my hands. Everything was silent as always. And then... it wasn't. Pushed to the ground, landing on all fours, his rough hands ripping off my wolf-skin skirt and spreading my legs, and all I could do was scream. Almost pushing in, almost breaking that which I had held close in my possession as the only thing truly mine. God, I could feel him just about to... Then I snapped, and my claws unleashed on his body. Things went dark, and when I realized what had happened, he was lying on my floor in a pool of his own blood. My hands stained red as I stared in horror at what I had done. I guess a neighbor had heard the struggle. Because she sent the other warriors after me. Next thing I knew, I woke up chained in midair.

They stood silent for a minute. Then I heard one say, "That's his right as a warrior." My struggling grew worse as I twisted my body in positions that caused me pain. I continued until I grew tired and weak. The sound of chains stopped. And the sounds of men hushed into a silence. I weeped for a little while, as they glared at me. Their expressions became shocked when laughter bubbled up from my throat and the tears washed away. I became angry again. They would be dead. I swore on my own life, I would not let them leave this meeting with their lives.

"His right! Why? Because I am treated as a monster? As a whore? Hell, you guys seemed surprised I killed him! You should've suspected this after naming me! Kira! kira! Kira! Does that not mean 'killer'? I am tortured for my name, for my life! I am a bastard's cub! My father took my mother! Just as I was about to be taken! And then was killed when she gave birth to a female!" I thrashed about again. "They mock me! They torture me! And now this! This sick punishment!" I tried to curl up, only to have the chains protest my moevements. "Exposing me like this! What is wrong with you people? Why can't you leave me be..." My anger turned back to sobs.

They laughed at me. The nerve! Laughing at someone who could so easily tear their vocal chords right out of their wicked throats. Oh, that's perfect. That's exactly what I'll do to them. They will never laugh at me again. None of them will. "You think this is torture?" One said suddenly. "You think people are cruel to you. Always laughing, you say?" They laughed again. "You've not been singled out by everyone. And at least a warrior tried to choose you for a mate." Another spoke. "Selfish murderer, only thinking of yourself. Others have it worse than you."

"No one has it worse than me, you fuckers!" I screamed. They laughed again. The silence returned. They whispered to each other my punishment. This was an unfair trial, as always. They all were. They told you what you did wrong, you told them your side, they would continue to say they were right and decide your fate. There was no winning.

"You will not be sentenced to the dark." The Elder stated.

"Your punishment will be worse." Said another.

"We're sending you to a different world." Said a third.

"You jest!" I laughed, my back arching upward as I threw my head back.

"We, most certainly, do not!" Said the head Elder. "As the Fox Demon Counsel, we have the power to do as we wish." His voice sounded grave and dark. "We're sending you into a world, where there are worse things than mere laughter on minor occasions." Suddenly, the air grew thick around my body, darkness growing as the light faded. A soft noise escaped my lips as the chains binding me to the walls of the chamber shattered like glass. The shards faded into dust which circled beneath me. I turned to look down at the vortex forming beneath me.

I gasped. "The hell!"

The dust turned into swirls of deep purple and black as they spun and spun below. I watched their demonic eyes on me as I was forced to fall below. I will forever remember their stare. They knew what they were doing. And they knew that I didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Girl Meets Boy

_Ah!_ Rivival, gasping for air. Sweet air, fresh and pure as if the trees surrounding me were releasing it only for me. Trees? Fresh air? I reached for my throat as the purity entered my system, but quickly retracted my hands in fear of clawing myself. My eyes widened as a brought my hands to the front of my unbelieving eyes. My claws were gone. The only thing left were dull nails. I sat up quickly and looked down at my bare feet. Not a single sharpened claw lay ready to attack. Helpless, I sat there. Where the hell was I? My eyes swiftly scanned everything but... My vision was lesser now. My hearing as well. I didn't hear the footsteps until they were so close that I could see that I was not alone. Startled I gasped and looked deeper into the trees.

"The next Hokage! The next Hokage! That's me all right!" I crept closer and peered beyond a freshly renewed bush that was blooming in the new spring air. Spring. I had forgotten its joys and freshness. Lost in a mixture of new and old ways, my city had claimed that the new of Spring was no longer necessary to the Fox's survival. I forgot its beauty. "I'll be the strongest! The best!" The voice distracted me away from my exploration of something that had been taken away in my lifetime. I looked forward and saw a boy walking through the forest. He was young, though I couldn't tell his age. Blond hair, matter and tosstled, untouched. But that was normal in our society. I was still home, wasn't I? I watched his movements, they were clumsy and not really fox-like at all. He wasn't even on all fours! His eyes were different, as well. Blue as the sky that hung overhead. Just like back home. The sky was the same. That meant something, right? I leaned a little towards him only to crack a twig beneath me. Startled by my own sound, I fell backwards yelping and banged my head against a rock.

When I came to, I opened my eyes to a shadow above. Fear sent shivers through my body as I screamed and kicked the shadow. "Ow!" He called falling to the ground. "Hey, hey, hey! What did I do?" The boy shouted, gripping the upper part of his leg. I watched the color run to his cheeks and rubbed the wound and looked at me. "Besides try to cover you up AND stop the bleeding..." He growled. I blinked at him, confused as to my current position. I felt warm fabric touch me and looked down to see a bright orange jacket has been put on me. I scratched the back of my head only to feel a moist bandage. "It's minor." The kid said. He tilted his head at me, still blushing. "Where did your clothes go?" He asked me.

With my legs tightly closed together I sat before him and looked around. We were sitting on a dirt pathway cutting through the lush forest that was currenly flourishing with new life. A gulped and realized now that it truly was mating time for the demons. A chore in her eyes that every year she dreaded roaming the streets. Lined against most every wall were men taking any woman they pleased, not caring that the woman was crying out for a different mate instead of one so rough. Crying as they were forced to recieve the seed of an unwanted attacker. Unlike the men who had developed with the changing times, Fox women still believed that the mating season was in January as it had been when we truly were cubs without the thumbs and reasoning we had now. That's the time that our evolved minds had been set on. Was it any wonder why I wasn't expecting to be dominated on the day I was ready to conceive?

"Hellllllllooooooo?" The boy pressed on, waving his hand in front of my face to bring me back to Earth. I replied with a blank stare. I wasn't sure how to reply to him. Not in the way he was expecting. "Miss, are you OK?" I scratched my head and smiled sheepishly. "Can you talk?" He asked. I nodded without saying a word. He stared at me as though he was getting annoyed. "Will you at least tell me your name?"

"It's, uh, Kira..." My words trailed off as the cursed name escaped my lips. From my name this child would learn of who and what I was. And like all of the others, he would get disgusted.

"Akira?" The boy laughed. "That's a boy's name, isn't it?" He covered his mouth and quickly apologized for laughing. Akira? He had heard me wrong. My words had blended together. From "killer" to "intelligent" with one letter. And with that one letter, I'm saved from being feared. "I'm sorry, but I've never met a girl with a boy's name. I've met girls who were boyish. But never a girl with a boy's name." I looked down and contemplated telling him the truth or not. Instead I asked him his own name. "That's easy! It's Naruto Uzumaki! Also known as the next Hokage!" His expression became determined as he grinned at me. I looked at him directly in his fiery eyes.

"Hokage?" I asked.

"Yeah! Don't laugh! Because I really am next in line! I can feel it!" He shouted standing up. Then falling back down to his knees as he rubbed the mark I had left on him.

"Hokage?" I asked again, trying to show that it was the definition I was unaware of. Not mockery of him becoming one. If it was something you could become. Finally getting my confusion (at least part of it anway) he realized that I truly was clueless of what he was speaking of.

"Ya know, the leader of the village!" Naruto adjusted the headband that was placed perfectly on his head. I looked at the symbol that looked like a leaf with a swirl in the center of it and looked at him. "See this? I got this a little while back. This is one step closer to becoming the leader of the village." Still watching my expression, he continued on. "I learned all I could about them! Because a Hokage needs to be smart! I'd be happy to tell you about them!" And then his smile faded. He looked away. "If you want..."

Not sure what brought on his sudden change in moods I asked what was wrong. He simply sighed and stood up, despite the bruise. "You know my name. You probably don't want to see me anymore."

"Why wouldn't I want to see you anymore, Naruto?" I asked curious about this. I felt almost connected to him instantly. I didn't want him to go now. There was something about his naive nature that struck a chord on me. He acted the way I wanted to act as a cub. Full of spirit and incredibly ambitious (But that wasn't allowed because the Elders said that those things are what lead to sin). So what had caused his sudden sadness?

"People don't like to be near me. One person told me why but... Not in a very nice way... I'm a monster in everyone's eyes except for Iruka Sensei's..." He smiled at me sadly. "So if you don't want to talk to me anymore you don't have to. I'll understand."

He began to turn away and quickly I reached out for him. "Wait. Don't go. I'm all alone here..." I looked down at his jacket which fit me comfortably, surprisingly. "And I don't know this place. I don't even know how I got here. Please don't leave yet..." I begged.

He stared for a minute and then looked down. "I don't know if you'd want to stay with me..."

"I do." I told him nodding repeatedly. "You're the first person who's talked to me without laughing at every word I say." I didn't want to bring up his mockery of my "name." I grabbed onto his arm and pleaded at him the way I was taught by the other children to plea when they wanted something: work up some tears and try to pout.

He blushed and looked at me with an unsure look on his face. "O-OK... But you're going to have to wear more than that if you're going to stay with me." He tried to look away but I saw his eyes continuously go back to just below where the jacket ends. I pulled it down a little more which broke his trance. "S-Sorry..."

"I don't exactly have any clothes..."

"I've noticed. Let's get you back to my place and you can where my clothes until we find a way to get you better ones." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "I don't have any underwear for you though."

"Underwear?" I tilted my head.

His face turned bright red and he turned away covering his nose. Under his breath, I heard him mutter as he pulled me along without looking at me. "I wanna go where you live if the women there don't have underwear..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Dreamland

_Oh, dear God. No, no, no. Please, no. God, this cannot be happening to me.___In front of the mirror, God only knows what panic grew within me. I touched the top of my head cautiously. I ran my fingers through my soft orange fur and felt my head thoroughly. Nothing! No wonder my hearing failed me so quickly yesterday. My pointed ears were gone! I felt the side of my face and my fingers touched fleshy ovals. Weak hearing fleshy ovals. I pushed my fingers through each side of my face and found my way through the holes in the bottom of the ovals. When I plugged them up, I heard nothing. You've got to be kidding me.

"You've been in the bathroom for ten minutes, Akira. What're you doing in there?" Naruto called from the other side of the wooden door.

My eyes were closed shut as I dreaded turning around. I hadn't felt it move since the vortex had taken me. God, please let _that,_ of all things, still be there! I turned slowly, preparing for any sight that was imaginable. _Oh, God. Oh, God. _

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"The hell!" I heard the exclamation through the wood.

Where was it? Where was my tail? My pride and joy? I ran in circles in the small room looking behind me, ahead of me, to the sides of me and saw nothing! My tail was gone! It was one thing when my sharp ears were gone but my tail! I dropped to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I moaned aloud causing distress to the boy who had given up his bed and a set of his clothes to me.

"Akira, please tell me everything is okay." He said pressing his ear to the door.

Sad and hurt from my loss of what has kept me alive for so long, I pulled away from my hands and stared at my dull nails. "I-I'm fine..." I lowered my volume to what I said next though. "I've lost everything. But I'm fine." I got up and opened the door. "Sorry I took so long."

He smiled. "It's fine." His eyes swept me over briskly as he looked over his orange jumpsuit on my body. "It's a bit big on you, but I'm afraid it will have to do. You can't go out the way I had found you."

A bit big was right. Back home, they made us wear as little clothing as possible. Women mostly wore breast-plate armor and skirts for our bodies to move more freely. The men wore mostly armor made from some of the hides from our rival Demon Tribes. So wearing such a bulky outfit was a little uncomfortable to me. It was bright orange to match my hair color and the brightnes hurt my eyes slightly. "It's fine, Naruto."

He grabbed my arm excitedly. Ever since yesterday, he talked about his entire village until he fell asleep on the floor beside me. Relinquishing his bed to me was a sweet gesture as he snored softly beside me in his lightly colored pajamas. He could talk for hours if he'd had the energy to. But after his encounter with me, he had muttered repeatedly about our meeting to be an "energy draining shock." His home was small but he called it home and that was enough for him. One bedroom, one bathroom, and a small kitchen filled with only ramen to eat. Food without a chase wasn't food in my eyes. It was just a side dish. But after my incident... I wasn't planning on going shopping for supplies any time soon.

He didn't ask me too many questions about me. He told me that could wait for the next day. The morning I woke up, not quite realizing where I was yet, he asked me if I had slept well. I nodded to him timidly. And then ran to the bathroom to try and remember the last 24 hours. Without any dreams to remind me, I had forgotten what had happened. And now I remembered. _Those bastards..._ They took my freedom to spend time in a place so backwards from home. And for what? Some kid with worse problems than me? That's what they had talked about before they sent me away, right? Where the hell is this punk? I'm going to tell him a thing or two about a worse life.

Naruto had been staring at me for longer than I had realized. Finally, snapping me out of my trance, he snapped his fingers in front of me and looked at me. "You okay, Akira?" Once again using the wrong name, I wasn't fuly sure whether or not to respond.

"Just a little distracted." I muttered in reply.

"Well, focus! I've got some great places to show you today!" He pulled me forward and pushed me out the door. Into the open air, a rush of freshness blasted me and I had to shield my eyes from the sunlight's wicked glare. Voices of adults talking to one another but life events and children screaming and laughing as they chased each other with dull twigs and branches they had found lying around was all I could hear at first. My senses were so less now that it became hard to focus on one thing. Overwhelmed, I staggered back. Naruto was there to grab onto me and balance me out. "Hey, hey! Akira, are you all right?"

"Uh... Dizzy..." Dizzy was one way of putting the constant twirling of comotion going on in and out of my head. I leaned against the doorway and muttered profanity to myself as I grabbed my head.

"Naruto, today I'll defeat you!" I heard the small voice shout but didn't move as fast as the blond next to me. Turning my head just in time to see him dodge and me in the pathway. _WHACK_! As if my head didn't already hurt enough.

"Konohamaru!" An exasperated Naruto responded as the dark haired boy realized what he had done. He pulled the stick out of the kid's hand and whacked him on the head with it. Konohamaru rubbed the spot where Naruto hit him and sniffled.

"H-Hey, that really hurt!" Then he looked up and saw Naruto was pointing at me. Then he realized what he had done. There was a silence. Then, "Wow, I missed by a lot. She's not even the right gender..." He mutter. _WHACK_! Still holding onto my head, I watched as Naruto gave him the punishment he deserved. I could've dodged that. If it hadn't been for my loss of my best senses. _Those bastards..._

"Little snot! Go run along and play with Udon and Moegi!" His blue eyes glared as he threatenly pointed the stick at the small boy.

"If you're going to threaten us, call us by our name!" Hissed Konohamaru.

Naruto stepped back. "Oh, I'm sorry." He leaned in grinning. "Go run along and play with the Snot-Nosed Little Brats Squad." Insulted, the boy ran off sticking his tongue out Naruto. Not paying attention to in front of him, he tripped on his own blue scarf. Obviously aware of his embarrassment and defeat, Konohamaru ran off sniveling.

So much noise...

"Are you okay?" He said now concerned with my head now that his pest of a friend had left. Right near the wound from falling on the rock, the area the stick had landed had caught his interest the most. I moved off the wall and rocked myself towards him.

"I'm all right. I just wasn't expecting there to be so much noise around here. Do you live with this daily?" I asked him.

"Noise? It's actually a pretty quiet day here." He turned his head back to me. "You must come from a quiet place, huh."

I nodded. Actually, my home was quite noisy. Especially during the festivals. But our hearing had developed to where we could focus on one thing and one thing only, if necessary. Now, I heard sounds everywhere. A woman dropped a basket that was too heavy for her a few feet away and the sound of whatever inside dropped onto the ground. Each pulse bouncing more and more adding to the headache. In another direction, a little girl cried because a little boy called her gross. Another distance was people practising swift movements, leaving trails of wind in outward directions. And closer by, footprints heading towards Naruto and I.

Naruto noticed me looking around. And figured I was looking at the place's great sights. When in reality, I was looking for each source of the smallest sounds. Foots tapping on the ground caught my interest the most. He placed his hands behind his head and lounged back a bit as he grinned at me. "Konoha is pretty cool, huh." He said proudly. As if he had put up the buildings and homes by himself. Looking around, it was a simple village. Not really many huge buildings. Kind of like home. But things seemed kinda backwards. They used two legs for transportation. I still had a bit of trouble balancing but knew that if I didn't walk like the only person I knew in this entire place, I was going to have a hard time.

Naruto leaped up suddenly. "All right! Let's go, Akira!"

"Uh, where to?" I asked cautiously.

"We're taking a little field trip! To Hokage Monument!" He began to march forward. "If I was new here, that'd be the first place I'd want to see!"

His energy was contagious. I smiled slightly and walked with him. I swear, I only fell once. Or twice.

"I can't believe you tripped five times on the way here..." Said the confused blond when we arrive to the monument. "The roads aren't _that_ bad. And it's not even that far from home."

Face flushed, embarrassed by my own clumsy footing, I followed in an almost sulking manor. I've never had that hard a time of walking. I walked on two legs sometimes but whenever I lost my balance I would switch to four. Now what? Either fall or be a freak. "I-I know... Sorry." I looked around and saw nothing but a rock wall next to the village. "Where's this monument?" I asked. He grinned at me and pointed up without saying a single word. I looked up and got on all fours in defense position. "The hell! Monster!" I shrieked.

He stepped back and then laughed. "I guess it would be a little intimidating." He laughed more. I paused and blinked ahead. And then shot upright and cleared my throat blushing. Then I looked back up nervously at the huge (not to mention, unstable looking) bulges coming from the mountain. "Come on, let's go up." He said gesturing to the staircase. He took a step forward and stopped. I looked at him to see why he stopped. Suddenly, I became hopeful that I'd finally meet him or her now. The one who had it worse than me. The one I could meet and then leave and then never ever see again. But when I saw who it was and that thought left my mind instantly. She was pretty. No doubt about that. She had the kind of look that most girls her age got in school. The look that symbolized she was better than you. She wore a dark shade of pink (much darker than her pink hair) and that contrasted greatly with her green eyes.

Naruto didn't really move much. Just let her name escape passed his lips softly. Cherry blossoms. "Sakura..."

She hadn't noticed him. Instead she just continued down the steps casually. It wasn't until Naruto said something that she had looked up from her thoughts (if there were any). "H-Hey, Sakura!" Naruto smiled blushing. He waved to her slightly. She saw him, gave him one glance and then glared.

"Buzz off."

And with that, she walked away. Leaving a dejected Naruto frozen in place. I looked at him. Then looked in her direction. I watched her move and wondered what the hell just happened. He had the same timid smile that he had given her still on his face. BAM! Just like that, on the ground. The mighty "ninja" as he called himself (though I doubted it) had fallen flat on the ground because of two meaningless words spoken by an ugly...

A sigh interupted me. He sat up and looked straight ahead at the wall. Then he blinked. "Hey! That was more than one word this time!" He spoke, ecstatic by her saying anything at all. "I'm telling ya, she's starting to like me!"

Whatever confusion I had quickly vanished. He was head-over-heels for that big-foreheaded witch (I could've said "bitch", but a fox demon must show some self control). Now I understood. Naruto was completely infatuated. A Romeo and Juliet situation (minus the requited love from the "Juliet") where the boy fell in love with her looks. He, sure as hell, didn't fall for that attitude or personality. I leaned against the wood and watched his spirits lift back up because the "girl of his dreams" said two words to him. And I couldn't help but snicker to myself. I was starting to like this place (Although I wanted my tail back). Suddenly, the nightmare wasn't so bad.


End file.
